ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanilla Ice
Vanilla Ice (ヴァニラ・アイス, Vanira Aisu) is a villain from Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Biography Vanilla Ice is introduced as a human, reporting the defeat of Telence T. D'Arby to DIO, outside the door to his chambers. After being allowed to enter, Ice was told the reason for D'arby's defeat was because he was unwilling to give his life for DIO. He was then asked if he would surrender his blood in order to heal DIO's neck wound. Without hesitation, Vanilla Ice proves his loyalty by cutting off his own head and allowing his blood to spill into an urn for his master to drink. DIO, amused by this, refuses to take the blood of such a devout servant and decides to heal using someone else instead. Vanilla Ice is brought back to life from the blood his master poured into his body. After his revival, he was dispatched to take care of the Joestars. He activated his stand; Cream, before leaving to do DIO's bidding. His first targets were Iggy, Jean Pierre Polnareff and Mohammed Avdol. Though he was aiming to dispatch all of them at once with a surprise attack, he only manages to kill Avdol who shoved Polnareff and Iggy out of the way before the attack hit. In a rage, Polnareff retaliated with a barrage from Silver Chariot, wounding Vanilla Ice's shoulder and demolishing the wall of the room he was in. After nearly being killed by another of Ice's attacks, he and Iggy fled. Vanilla Ice waited in the front door, expecting them to run straight into Cream. But as they were going for DIO instead, he gave chase, destroying most of the mansion with his Stand's powers. After getting ahead of them, Ice erases part of Polnareff's foot to prevent him from running away again. Thanks to a distraction caused by Silver Chariot, Iggy uses The Fool to hide and to create a replica of DIO to trick Vanilla Ice. But he saw through the ruse because of the sunlight in the room and because DIO would not have interfered due to his unwavering trust in his servant. Enraged because he had to destroy something bearing DIO's resemblance, Vanilla ice viciously beats Iggy to the point where he could barely stand. After turning his attention to Polnareff, he was skewered in the mouth by Silver Chariot's sword after it used the sand in the room to track Cream's movements. But because of Ice's newfound immortality, he survived the attack and destroyed part of Polnareff's left hand by drawing it into Cream's mouth. He then wounded Polnareff in a quick succession of attacks, breaking his right arm and absorbing part of his leg and cheek. He then began moving in a spiral movement around the room with Polnareff and Iggy at the center. Vanilla Ice would kill them despite the fact that he could not see or hear while he was in Cream's dimension. Unable to escape, Polnareff told Iggy to use his powers to escape and warn the others. But the dog's pride caused him to save Polnareff instead. This caused Iggy to die from over-exertion. Figuring out that Vanilla Ice was turned into a Vampire by DIO, Polnareff avenges his comrades by taking advantage of his weakness to sunlight. He uses Silver Chariot to shove Vanilla Ice into the light, causing him to disintegrate. Appearance A very tall, muscular man, Vanilla Ice keeps tan, slightly wavy collarbone length hair. He wears two metallic heart-shaped earrings, and a light piece carrying a heart crossing his forehead. He wears a sort of leotard, wide-necked; on top of which a dark and leatherlike tailed, open, waistcoat-esque piece; and a metallic sash that leaves a large heart over his right breast and a smaller heart at the base of his abdomen, also secured by a band around his waist. Bare-legged, he wears dark, mid-calf height boots. Personality Vanilla Ice is defined by his fanatical and single-minded loyalty to DIO. When DIO relates that he might want blood to heal, Vanilla Ice uses his Stand to sever his own head and fill an urn (after which DIO, satisfied, revives Ice as a Vampire). He reveres DIO's very image, maddened when Iggy creates a statue of him. It is also implied that he is somewhat empty-headed, when DIO mentions that he often forgets about doors, instead using Cream to leave through holes he creates in the walls. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Vanilla Ice scores the greatest number of protagonist kills in Part III with both Iggy and Avdol. Dio only kills Noriaki Kakyoin, though he comes dangerously close to killing Joseph Joestar. *In the OVA he kills Iggy far more brutally. In the manga he indirectly forces Iggy to exhaust himself defending Polnareff, while in the OVA, after being blindsided by an attack from Iggy, Ice cuts him in half from behind and kicks his body into a nearby pillar. **Furthermore, in the OVA, he dies in a different way. In the manga, Polnareff forces him into the light of the sun let in by the holes in the wall that Ice created himself, while in the OVA, Polnareff simply stabs Ice repeatedly before slicing his head in half. *In the North American localization of Heritage for the Future, his name is "Iced"; possibly to avoid a lawsuit by his namesake, rapper Vanilla Ice. *In Heritage for the Future, Vanilla Ice can use his Stand even after being de-aged by Alessi, implying he was either born with or developed his Stand ability at a very young age. *In All Star Battle, Ice can drain blood from his opponent despite that in canon, he has no idea that he is a Vampire. This is most likely added to as part of his also using the Vampirism style along with the Stand style. *He and Enrico Pucci share the same voice actor in different games, Sho Hayami, who voiced Vanilla Ice in Heritage of the Future and Enrico Pucci in All-Star Battle. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Playable Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:Deceased Characters